


Coffee Eyes

by britishmycrofts



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmycrofts/pseuds/britishmycrofts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.</p>
<p>Prompt: Inspired by a tumblr post: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing."</p>
<p>In which Patrick watches Joe pour half a Monster drink into his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Eyes

Biology 300. 7:00am, every Monday and Wednesday, plus lab on Fridays. Patrick loved death and dying. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, took a sip of his coffee, and tried to pay attention to the lecture. His professor’s TA was talking about… something, and all Patrick wanted to do was crawl from the lecture hall back into his bunk. Making a mental note to not work on music so late into the night would be futile, since the thought would be quickly pushed into the oblivion of his mind. He looked around. The guy next to him looked just as bored as he was and more tired than Patrick himself, which was hard to wrap his sluggish mind around, since Patrick thought he was the most tired person on earth, 24/7, all day and every day. But this guy was quietly groaning into his hoodie and occasionally running his hands through his mop of curls and shaking his head, probably to get rid of sleep.

Patrick could sympathize.

He was about to turn his attention back to the lecture, when the guy bent over and pulled out a bottle of Monster Energy from his backpack. Patrick watched in equal amounts of horror and fascination as he twisted the cap open and poured about half of it in his coffee cup. As he went to return the Monster into his backpack, the guy caught Patrick staring. Patrick blushed and quickly looked away, but the dude gestured to his coffee cup, still looking at Patrick, and raised his eyebrows.

“Bon appetite,” he said softly, and promptly downed the whole thing. Patrick felt his jaw drop.

“Dude, you’re going to get a heart attack or something,” he said.

Caffeine Supreme nodded. “I’m going to die.”

“Damn, what did you do all night?”

Another shrug. “Party. I mean, UCSB is the second party school in the nation.”

Patrick guessed that was true. UC Santa Barbara was full of blonde white chicks and dudes with fake tans and faker personalities, but like Patrick, they all got good enough grades to keep UCSB somewhat high on the UC radar. He guessed that they weren’t all bad. He went to some of their beach parties, since his roommate Pete was a frequenter to them. It was nice and he always had a good time, but nothing beat messing with GarageBand and playing video games. Pete always called him a supreme nerd for that, but hey. He wasn’t the one getting a 4.0 GPA.

“Hell-o? Still awake, buddy?” Caffeine Supreme waved his hand in front of Patrick’s face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m still awake. Barely, but still awake,” replied Patrick. Maybe it was his fatigue, but Caffeine Supreme looked a little cute, even with the messy mop and coffee eyes. Patrick shoved the thoughts away.

“It’s time to go, dude. Lecture’s over,” said Caffeine Supreme. He started closing his notebook and stuffing all his supplies in his bag. “You coming?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” Patrick said. He grabbed his bag and followed Caffeine Supreme out of the building.

Ten minutes later found the two in hysterics on a park bench, where they sat down to rest between classes. It turns out that Caffeine Supreme sprouted the best jokes Patrick has ever heard when he was high on caffeine, and Patrick’s wit was thankfully sharp enough to respond to Caffeine Supreme’s banter. They even talked about their interests, and Patrick learned that Caffeine Supreme was just as nerd as he was. His coffee-monster drink fueled mania made discussing Weird Al Yankovic songs even funnier than he imagined. While he was recovering from a laugh, Patrick realized that he didn’t even know the dude’s name.

“Hey, by the way, I’m Patrick Stump,” he said, and gave Caffeine Supreme a smile, who returned it with a bigger one.

“Joe Trohman. Guitarist, Star Wars aficionado, and lover of well brewed coffee,” Joe replied. “I think we’ll get along just fine. I have to get some munchies for this empty stomach.” He patted his tummy. “Want to come with?”

“Nah, I promised that I’d hang out with some friends before lunch yesterday,” Patrick said. “Have fun though, and sleep off all that caffeine. You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Nope,” said Joe, popping the ‘p.’ “But I plan to nap, along with a million other things. If I die in my sleep, that’s my fault. And before I forget. Here’s my number. Text a dude, okay? We should talk more about music sometime.”

Joe pulled out his notebook and scribbled a number on it. He tore out the page and gave it to Patrick, who took it and stuffed it in his pocket. “Yeah, sure,” he said, trying not to change the tone of his voice. Holy shit, Joe gave him his number. It wasn’t that important. Joe probably gave out his number to everyone. Not a big deal. Not at all.

“See ya, bud,” said Joe. He stood up and gave Patrick the peace sign before walking off.

Patrick pulled out the paper and saved the number in his contacts. He’ll text Joe later and ask if he slept like he promised or not. Everything that went from there was up to fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the shitty writing.


End file.
